


Traditions

by James_L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_L/pseuds/James_L
Summary: Kolivan did some research on Christmas traditions. Apparently, so did Krolia.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my good friend Quid, who deserves nothing but the happiest of holidays.
> 
> And more Krolia content. Always more Krolia content.

No one ever said Krolia was subtle. Kolivan stared up at the ceiling which had been tactically littered with alien plants. Luckily Kolivan's twelve hours of light research of the human holiday Christmas included a section of holiday botanicals. This one was _Viscum album_. A type of plant colloquially known as mistletoe. Though his research did not conclude if he was to kiss under each bunch littering the ceiling (a quick count gave him an estimate of 36 different bundles) or if tradition dictated he only kiss once for entering the room. Krolia didn't leave him much time for pondering, as she entered herself, broad smile on her lips. She must have also done some research as she was wearing a very traditional outfit. A warm long sleeve made out of corded fibers and garish colors. The _holiday sweater._

He did a quick estimate as Krolia approached (gods it was hard to count when her smile was so beautiful and distracting). Her path took her under 6 of the plants, and he'd crossed under three. He concluded the proper social etiquette dictated they kiss nine times.

"Merry Christmas," she said, eyes bright and eager as she cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for the first kiss.

He almost forgot that he'd needed to administer eight more, which he did with small metered pecks on her lips. She laughed, looking up at him with those delighted eyes.

"What is this all about?" she asked. He pointed.

"Nine mistletoe plants, you crossed under three and I..." he trailed off at her physically holding back a laugh with her fingers. So the custom was only once per room. It was good to know.

She couldn't hold back her mirth any longer, and shook her head.

"You don't need mistletoe to do that again," she murmured, pressing herself up to him and he met her lips.

"I have another holiday tradition," he told her, though he wasn't sure if it were really a tradition or a trend. Would Krolia know the difference?

"Yes?" she asked.

He pulled out the small velvet box and placed it directly in her hands.

"Human courting tradition," he told her.

She blinked, then opened it, eyes falling on the gleaming ring inside. She let out something of a surprised squeak and chuckle.

"You idiot, this is how humans ask to marry."

Nothing she said contradicted any of his points, so he kept eye contact instead. When Krolia realized she let out a gasp.

"You idiot," she repeated in a watery voice.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, as she wrapped her arms around him.

_"Yes."_


End file.
